Snayperskaya
by Tarmo Flake
Summary: Diciembre de 1942. Durante la Batalla de Stalingrado, una joven empusa francotiradora se enfrenta a un hábil adversario que le recordará la fragilidad de la vida en tiempos de guerra. One-shot.


**SNAYPERSKAYA**

* * *

Hoy es un día especial.

Soy una francotiradora. También soy una cazadora. He esperado pacientemente tres días por mi presa, sin moverme, sin comer, dormir o ir al baño. Es lo normal en este trabajo. He cambiado los dedos en el gatillo más de cuarenta y dos veces… No, ahora son cuarenta y tres; El frío siempre los congela si no los muevo con regularidad. Mis guantes necesitarán un remiendo cuando vuelva a la base, además de comida caliente y una buena ducha.

Quito un poco de nieve enfrente de mí y pongo un poco en mi boca para evitar que mi aliento condensado revele mi posición. Tampoco es que a esta distancia mi presa sea capaz de verme, pero nunca está de más ser precavida. Hago una mueca de disgusto cuando la congelada nieve hace contacto con mi lengua. Odio el maldito frío, odio el dolor en mi cuerpo por la inmovilidad, odio esperar en estas ruinas, odio Stalingrado.

Odio esta maldita guerra.

Si el ser una ucraniana en el Ejército Rojo ya es una tortura, ser también una empusa lo es aún más. Los rusos son quizás los más grandes racistas, después de los malditos alemanes. Los jodidos bolcheviques no se preocupan por nuestra gente, ya sea por que claman que Ucrania siempre ha pertenecido a su 'paraíso del trabajador' llamado la Unión Soviética o porque ni siquiera soy humana. Estúpidos perros comunistas.

Es irónico. Cuando los Nazis invadieron la nación hace un año, los recibimos con dádivas y flores. Detestábamos a Stalin y su asqueroso régimen. El desgraciado nos negó ayuda durante la hambruna que azotó al país, matando a millones de nosotros. Aún recuerdo como las tropas rojas saquearon nuestras cosechas en Izium, supuestamente para alimentar a sus valientes soldados.

Monstruos.

Mi madre me crió sola después que mi padre terminara en las calles de Járkov, famélico y golpeado hasta la muerte por aquellos 'valientes' matones comunistas. Pudimos sobrevivir con grano y patatas rancias por todo un año, hasta finalmente gozar de tubérculos menos podridos en los tiempos posteriores. Estoy consciente que nuestra utilidad como granjeras fue lo que evitó que los bolcheviques nos ejecutaran al vernos. Nuestra naturaleza liminal les parecía repugnante y nunca ocultaron su desdén por nosotras. Afortunadamente, gracias al odio que nos tenían, no sufrimos las infames violaciones que ellos solían practicar con las infortunadas mujeres de la población.

Con todos esos antecedentes, no era de extrañarse que viéramos en Hitler a un salvador, un liberador del yugo de la opresión comunista. Incluso les ayudamos a capturar a los residentes pertenecientes a las minorías despreciadas por ellos para ganarnos su favor. Ahí es cuando mi propio país se volvió contra nosotras. Al iniciar la cacería de brujas, las personas a quienes consideraba nuestros amigos me apuntaron con el dedo y se unieron a las hordas fascistas, todos buscando mi cabeza.

Huí. Sabía que estaba condenada y escapé tan pronto pude, con mi madre guiándome. Mi padre tenía un viejo rifle Berdan modelo 1870, pero no podría usarlo para defenderme porque hace mucho que lo cambiamos por comida durante la hambruna. De todas formas, un arma no hubiera podido protegernos del ejército alemán y sus unidades mecanizadas. O sus malditas ejecutoras.

Esas bastardas de ocho patas.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Mi progenitora me levantó a mitad de la noche, cuando las tropas germanas habían arrestado a nuestros vecinos a tres casas de la nuestra. Pronto seguiríamos nosotras y terminaríamos entre una pila de cadáveres. Gracias al frío nocturno y la nieve, pudimos orquestar nuestro escape y alejarnos lo suficiente para evitar ser detectadas a simple vista. Pero no contábamos con el arma secreta de los Nazis: Arachnes.

Siempre las he odiado, como el resto de mi especie. Ya sea por territorio, placer o su absurda devoción hacia la mítica tejedora griega, ambas hemos sido enemigas desde tiempos inmemoriales, cuando en lugar de plomo y acero nos enfrentábamos con palos y piedras. Han destruido cada pequeña nación que hemos tratado de crear y su corto periodo de gestación les permite reponer su población con mayor rapidez que nosotras. Son una auténtica plaga.

Y ahora esas execrables arañas de alguna manera lograron ser reclutadas por los _boches_. No tengo idea del porqué esas alimañas fueron aceptadas por los crueles fascistas en primer lugar. Tal vez compartieron tecnología secreta, resultaron ser excelentes espías o simplemente Hitler tiene un fetiche por las arañas. ¡No lo sé!

No perdería más tiempo indagando en el tema, ya que una de ellas nos perseguía. Con esas largas y veloces patas, la miserable alcanzó a mi madre y la sometió en el suelo. Mi matriarca era una persona fuerte, una tozuda mujer de campo capaz de levantar piedras enormes si se lo proponía. Y ahora ponía a prueba esa fuerza clavando sus afiladas extremidades superiores de mantis en el estómago de su contrincante. Pero un monstruo de más de dos metros de alto era demasiado para su envejecido cuerpo. Me ordenó correr mientras la arácnida le atravesaba la caja torácica.

Aceptando con el alma destrozada el final de mi progenitora, continué mi fuga hacia los desolados montes. Desgraciadamente, esa perra germana también se hizo conmigo. Creí que era mi fin al verla alzar su mano, lista para enterrar sus punzocortantes dedos en mi garganta. Entonces, su superior le llamó la atención, deteniéndola, con sus garras a centímetros de mi yugular. Ignoro qué diálogo habrán intercambiado, pero la decisión de tomarme presa fue lo que me salvó. Frustrada, la arachne golpeó furiosa el suelo y me escupió la cara para llevarme a regañadientes con los demás detenidos.

Fui encerrada en un granero ya muy derruido junto con los demás habitantes de procedencia judía, romaní, etcétera. Cualquiera a quien el Tercer Reich considerara una especie inferior sufriría nuestro mismo trato. Una empusa no debía estar en su lista de privilegiados, como era de imaginarse. Éramos tantos que las dimensiones de la estructura resultaban sumamente pequeñas.

Estar rodeada de otras personas no me tranquilizó. Yo conocía lo que los bolcheviques hacían a los prisioneros y esperaba esas mismas técnicas de ejecución masiva de los alemanes. Mis temores se confirmaron al ver el humo y sentir el calor de las llamas filtrarse adentro. Estaba completamente aterrorizada. De todos los finales posibles, el haber muerto a manos de la arachne hubiera sido menos doloroso que perecer calcinada.

Todo el mundo gritaba. Los de adentro suplicaban salir de ahí, los de afuera nos arrojaban insultos y las llamas rugían, carcomiendo la madera con voracidad. El ambiente entero era una verdadera cacofonía infernal. Mientras observaba el edificio caer sobre el indefenso gentío, usé mis espoloneados miembros para crear una salida. El material cedía ante mis incesantes golpes pero el fuego era más rápido y no tendría mucho tiempo. Desesperada, usé mi cuerpo como ariete y logré atravesar la pared del granero, obteniendo mi libertad.

Mientras los teutones se reían de sus víctimas atrapadas, completamente distraídos para notarme, me arrastré bajo un desnivel de tierra. Ocultándome tras los cadáveres de quienes habían corrido con la 'suerte' de ser ejecutados con balas, me alejé de ahí, ignorando los lamentos de los infortunados que las flamas habían clamado salvajemente. Era solo el primer y largo paso para salir del infierno. Con las arachnes fuera de vista, la noche me proveyó un excelente camuflaje y pude escapar de la aldea.

No me detuve en todo el trayecto. Corrí sin descanso hasta que el alba se hizo presente. Ignoraba a donde me dirigía, si a territorio alemán o soviético, pero no cesé mi marcha. Llegué a un cruce de caminos y descansé bajo un árbol. Estaba exhausta, hambrienta y muriéndome de frío. Me hallaba tan deshidratada que ni siquiera solté tantas lágrimas cuando me eché a llorar. Ni siquiera había nieve comestible para recuperar líquidos. El lodo se apoderó de esta, formando la _raspútitsa_ característica.

Como si la suerte me odiara, una moto semioruga alemana apareció de repente. Me apresuré a ocultarme tras un par de rocas y un tronco caído, con el corazón palpitándome con fuerza. Le recé a los dioses para que me protegieran. Lo enlodado del camino detuvo el recorrido del vehículo en el centro del cruce. Solo eran dos sujetos transportando provisiones, pero ellos estaban armados y yo no. El soldado auxiliar se bajó de la moto, maldiciendo en su idioma y casi tropezando por el turbio terreno. Mientras el conductor se reía de su compañero, volteó en mi dirección al tiempo que yo asomaba mi cabeza.

Abrí mis verdes ojos en pánico apenas el me vio, avisando a su amigo de mi presencia. De nuevo, emprendí una huida, haciendo caso omiso a sus advertencias de cesar mi fuga. Cuando las palabras fallaron, el más cercano abrió fuego con su rifle. Por suerte, el lodo se puso a mi favor y lo sacó de balance, haciéndole errar el disparo. Corrí hasta un riachuelo cercano, lanzándome hacia el fango que el agua formó. Improvisando, intenté cubrir mi cuerpo con este para camuflarme.

Estaba a mitad de la tarea cuando el soldado regresó, apuntándome su arma. Bajó hasta donde me hallaba, repitiendo que no me moviera. No entendía el lenguaje, pero su vociferar furioso era muy claro. Mientras él batalló por unos segundos con el barro, aproveché para arrojarle un puñado de lodo a su cara. Milagrosamente, le atiné y lo hice tumbar. Sin dilación, corrí a hacerme con su rifle y sin pensarlo dos veces, me preparé para enviarlo al otro mundo.

Desgraciadamente, la suciedad del arma me impidió realizar el disparo. Escuché al otro sujeto acercarse a toda velocidad para ayudar a su camarada. Maldije mi suerte y emprendí de nuevo la huida. Saliendo del riachuelo, me oculté tras otro par de rocas mientras trataba de regresarle la utilidad a mi fusil. El cerrojo estaba atascado y con dificultad logré expulsar la única bala en la recámara. Debí haber tomado el resto de la munición, pero ya es tarde para eso. Colocando el proyectil de manera correcta, preparé el arma.

Mi padre me enseñó a disparar en mi juventud. Su viejo rifle era de solo un disparo, reliquia de la guerra Ruso-Japonesa. Aún así, era perfecto para entrenar. No era un cazador, pero el saber defenderse era primordial para cualquier ucraniano, decía él. Quizás ahora tenga una Karabiner 98 _kurz_ alemana en mis manos, pero las balas funcionan de la misma manera en todos lados. Asustada a más no poder, pero igualmente decidida a no morir sin pelear, apunté hacia donde esperaba al enemigo, oculta en las piedras.

Prontamente, mi perseguidor apareció buscándome. Tenía listo su subfusil automático, preparado para llenarme el cuerpo de plomo. Mi respiración era agitada, mi frente sudaba y las manos me temblaban, pero no cedí a mi posición. Alzando el cañón del arma e intensificando mi agarre, apunté hacia el teutón. Cerrando un ojo para mejorar mi visión, contuve la respiración y finalmente jalé del gatillo.

El tiempo transcurrió en cámara lenta cuando la bala salió despedida del extremo del fusil, en dirección hacia el soldado. Tal vez fuera un milagro, pero logré impactar justo en la cabeza, eliminándolo al instante. Observé un chorro de sangre fugarse del cráneo de mi víctima, impulsándolo hacia atrás al tiempo que el resto del cuerpo se desplomaba, hasta caer pesadamente al suelo.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Una vez la euforia inicial desapareció, me paralicé. Había matado a un hombre. Era la primera vez que disparaba a alguien y al mismo tiempo, le quité la vida. Con una taciturna expresión en mi rostro, dejé caer el rifle, seguido de mis rodillas. Miré mis manos, sucias por el barro negro, pero mi mente las tornaba rojas como la sangre. Quizás haya sido en defensa propia, pero eso no invalidaba el hecho de que me convertí en ellos; En lo mismo que los Nazis y los bolcheviques: Una asesina.

Salí de mi melancólico estado al oír al soldado restante. Revisé mi arma, estaba vacía. El alemán que maté cayó en el riachuelo con la suya y mi rifle no tenía bayoneta siquiera para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. El germano reveló una pistola en su costado y la apuntó hacia a mí. Disparó y falló varias veces, pero cada vez se acercaba más a mí. Yo solo podía cubrirme y esperar a que se gastara su munición.

Los dioses debieron escucharme. Al estar a su alcance, el soldado accionó el gatillo pero ningún proyectil emanó del cañón. Se había quedado sin balas. Intentó recargar, pero tomé la divina oportunidad y arremetí contra él. Encolerizada, blandí mis brazos superiores y traté de cortarle el cuello con estos. Caímos al suelo y hábilmente evitó mis espinadas extremidades que se hundieron en el lodo. Él quiso hacerse con un cuchillo que guardaba, pero mis dos brazos restantes se lo impidieron.

En nuestro mortal forcejeo, el alemán liberó una mano y me golpeó el estómago. Gritando de dolor, lo dejé libre y el sacó el punzocortante objeto. Fui lo suficientemente rápida para darme la vuelta y lastimar profundamente su costado con mis articulaciones de mantis. Herido pero con cuchillo en mano, se dejó caer encima de mí, clavando metálico filo en mi ojo izquierdo.

Vociferé innumerables injurias al sentir como la daga me destrozaba el globo ocular. Me levanté y torpemente corrí sin dirección hasta tropezar. Me retorcía acongojada en el suelo mientras el alemán, con su pistola cargada, acortaba la distancia. Con mi único ojo bueno, alcé la vista para mirar a mi ejecutor. Espeté una maldición contra su persona en ucraniano y esperé a que me volara la cabeza. Estaba parcialmente ciega, totalmente cansada, hambrienta y con una muerte que me atormentaría el resto de mi existencia. No había razón para seguir viviendo en este infierno.

Sin embargo, mi viaje al Inframundo debería esperar. A pocos momentos de que el enemigo insertara la bala en mi cerebro, otro proyectil sorpresivamente se introdujo en su cráneo. Con la masa encefálica brotándole, quedé atónita y desconcertada al observarlo desplomarse. Volteé en todas direcciones, queriendo hallar a mi salvador. Mi ensangrentada visión no me permitía distinguir claramente los alrededores, pero pude discernir las voces en ruso a lo lejos.

Suspiré cuando una avanzada soviética me encontró. No era de alivio, porque yo aún era una empusa y ellos aún unos malditos perros comunistas. Afortunadamente, un soldado de mi patria también era parte del grupo y logré informarle de mi osada hazaña, antes de rogarle por comida y agua. Este accedió y convenció al resto de sus compañeros para que me transportaran a su base más cercana. Sonriendo, cerré mis ojos y me entregué al sueño, exhausta.

No deseo extenderme más, pero prontamente me hallé en un regimiento del Ejército Rojo durante la defensa de Moscú. El compatriota que me salvó en aquella ocasión, mi gran amigo Oleg, también me acompañaba. Fue en la gran batalla para impedir a los germanos que tomaran la capital rusa donde demostré mi habilidad como tiradora. Mi casi perfecta puntería impresionó a mis superiores, salvándole la vida a más de uno al eliminar blancos estratégicos, como artilleros de ametralladoras y morteros.

Debido a que era una liminal (y ucraniana, además), nunca me condecoraron con medallas o menciones honoríficas, pero nunca me interesaron. En su lugar, me proveyeron un reluciente rifle Mosin-Nagant 91/30 con una mira telescópica PU como mi arma insignia. Ahora era una francotiradora.

Me hubiera gustado decir que Oleg celebró conmigo el ascenso, pero en la guerra las amistades son tan efímeras como una fogata en la ventisca Siberiana. Vengar su muerte es lo que me ha motivado en gran parte a seguir luchando sin cesar contra el enemigo. Siempre recordaré a ese flacucho joven de diecinueve que se sonrojaba cuando le mencionaban sus bellos ojos azules y su blanca sonrisa.

Nunca podré confesarle lo que sentía por él.

¡Ah, un momento! Mi presa finalmente sale de su guarida. Como todos los roedores bípedos, este mira hacia ambos lados antes de aventurarse al exterior. Ha perdido algo de peso y se ha cortado la barba. Luce su impecable uniforme gris con galantería aristocrática, típica de su estirpe. Sus congéneres le saludan, reconociendo su posición en la jerarquía de su rastrera especie. Ahora no hace ademanes para cesar tal comportamiento de sus subordinados. Se nota más tranquilo que en días anteriores, ha de creer tontamente que su depredador se ha cansado de acechar y ya no ronda por el lugar.

Gran error.

Con mi único ojo disponible, la vigilo constantemente a través de la mira. Sigo sus movimientos mientras ajusto mi posición. Palpo la textura de la madera de mi herramienta, endurecida por el frío y áspera por la congelación. He tallado mi nombre en la culata del rifle, marcándolo claramente como mi propiedad. He eliminado suficientes objetivos en el pasado como para poder adjudicarme la posesión de mí arma. No requiero de calibrar mi sistema de apunte óptico, puesto que lo he hecho desde hace días. Todo está listo para asestar el golpe mortal.

Inhalo profundamente y contengo mi respiración. Oigo el sonido de mis latidos. Los uso para calcular el tiempo que tomará a la bala recorrer la distancia entre el cañón y el blanco moviéndose. Hay una ligera ventisca, pero no afectará seriamente la trayectoria. El temblor en mi cuerpo desaparece y el tiempo corre a lentitud. Con la cabeza de mi víctima en el centro de la mira, mi dedo índice acciona el gatillo, liberando un proyectil de 7.62 milímetros en dirección a la sesera de la despistada presa.

Sonrío al observar como el casquillo impacta en el cráneo del objetivo, con la característica nube roja, indicando una exitosa cacería. El resonar de la lejana artillería posiblemente enmascare el sonido del disparo y les tomé un par de segundos a los esbirros el notar que su comandante ya no está con ellos. Un alemán menos del cual preocuparse. Pero no me quedo para regocijarme en mi triunfo por mucho tiempo. Con mi trabajo terminado, me preparo para abandonar el escondite. Ajustando las orejeras de mi _ushanka_ y calentando mis manos, emprendo camino de vuelta a la base.

Estando a más de setecientos metros de mi objetivo, debería estar más que segura de represalias. Incluso si sus tropas trataran de hallarme, solo encontrarían escombros vacíos. Sé que no se molestarán en hacerlo de todas formas, saben que es inútil. Su comandante es solo otra cifra más en la larga lista de víctimas a manos de los asesinos invisibles, los fantasmas letales, los hijos de la muerte invernal.

Los francotiradores del Ejército Rojo.

No es que ahora me proclame una orgullosa miembro de las hordas de Stalin, pero en la gran escala del conflicto, ahora son los soviéticos el menor de los males. Cualquier bando que emplee arachnes en sus filas será el malo automáticamente, en mi opinión.

Saqué esa foto que siempre guardo conmigo, una donde me hallo sonriendo junto a mi amado Oleg en la Plaza Roja, el único recuerdo que me queda de él. Siempre sonrío al ver ese juvenil rostro, con esos rojizos cabellos y su amable sonrisa. Pasé mi mano, como si pudiera acariciar su hermosa cara. Es una lástima que jamás besaré sus labios.

Guardé la foto, no era momento de ponerme melancólica. Ahora debo apresurarme para llenar el estómago y dormir tanto como sea posible. La constante vigilia también me obligó a hacer mis necesidades sin moverme de mi posición. Afortunadamente, la falta de comida solo ha resultado en un intenso olor a orina. Mantenemos los rifles limpios y los pantalones sucios, como decimos en el cuartel.

Salí de las ruinas que uso como camino secreto. Mientras yo volvía a frotar mis manos para calentarme, el repentino sonido de un proyectil chocando con la pared a mi izquierda me hizo arrojarme al suelo. El corazón se me paralizó por el súbito suceso. Apenas puse el pecho en tierra, me arrastré a la barrera más cercana. En este caso, los restos cubiertos de nieve de un _Panzer_ III. Refugiándome tras el blindado destruido, recuperé mi respiración regular mientras intentaba descifrar lo ocurrido.

Con cuidado, me asomé detrás del vehículo, buscando a mi atacante. Antes que pudiera distinguir alguna figura en el horizonte, un peculiar destello me hizo reaccionar y esconderme de nuevo. Di un pequeño sobresalto cuando otra bala rebotó en el cuerpo metálico del chasis. No identifiqué a la fuente, pero conocía ese sonido; Karabiner 98 _kurz_.

No había duda, estaba en la mira de un alemán. No sé si agradecer su mala puntería o mi extrema suerte, pero lo importante es que aún sigo viva. Revisé mi Mosin-Nagant, agregué una bala más y cargué el cerrojo. Pero antes de responder a mi adversario necesito encontrar un nuevo escondite. Quedarme más tiempo aquí solo le da la ventaja al tirador y oportunidad para ser rodeada de más enemigos. Un disparo más en mi dirección, impactando el piso frente a mí fue la oportunidad que esperaba. Me enfrentaba a un contrincante oculto, pero novato. Nadie profesional hace tiros sin ver a su presa.

Me arriesgué a correr hacia una pared de ladrillos. Tan pronto estuve al alcance, me eché al suelo al tiempo que un proyectil golpeó el concreto. Tenía menos protección, pero un ángulo menos directo. Si el alemán estaba en uno fijo, debería recolocarse. Me quité mi _ushanka_ y la coloqué en el extremo de mi arma para usarla como señuelo. La alcé lentamente y enseguida recibió el saludo de una bala. Un tiro sumamente preciso, desde el noreste.

¡Demonios! Si me hubiera atrevido a mirar, ya estaría en los campos elíseos. Pero no me quedé a lamentar por la pérdida de mi indumentaria; Siendo el quinto intento, mi contrincante acabó su reserva y deberá recargar. A menos que su rifle también pueda ser alimentado con cartuchos individuales, lo cual es posible, cuento con los segundos necesarios para hallar otro refugio. Tomé el riesgo y me dirigí hacia un par de ruinas. Con suerte, estaría fuera de su campo de tiro.

Espero sus fallidos ataques no hayan llamado la atención de sus compañeros. Esta área no está bajo control ruso, así que no cuento con apoyo aliado. Solo somos nosotros dos. Para algunos, el duelo de francotiradores es casi el ideal del romanticismo bélico. En realidad, no hay nada peor que jugar el papel de cazador y cazado al mismo tiempo, donde un simple error te cuesta la vida. Cualquiera que sueñe con este 'heroico' encuentro, no sabe de lo que habla.

Mi guarida me permitió buscar al tirador con relativa seguridad. Sería algo incómodo, pero me cubría completamente con espacio para apuntar mi arma en ángulo elevado. La línea de visión era limitada, pero no podía ponerme exigente ahora. Esta es la parte más tediosa y peligrosa: Buscar a la presa escondida. Si tardo demasiado, esta se irá o me descubre primero y me mata. Pasaron tensos segundos en lo que me esforcé por encontrar cualquier indicio del enemigo; Un casco, un arma, otro destello. Finalmente, una figura se delineó a lo lejos. El blanco cielo permitió distinguir la silueta del característico _Stahlhelm_ germano. Ahí estaba el desgraciado.

O eso quería que pensara.

Seguramente desea imitar mi señuelo. Nadie, ni el más inexperto se pondrá en tal vulnerable posición tan fácilmente. No caería en la trampa. Evité disparar y proseguí con la misión de encontrar al perpetrador real. Repentinamente, un rápido movimiento a la derecha captó mi atención. Fue apenas medio segundo, pero fue suficiente para confirmar la identidad de mi atacante. _Chyort_ , debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

Una arachne.

De todos los alemanes atrapados en esta descuartizadora llamada Stalingrado, tenía que toparme con una desgraciada araña. Esto ya no era un duelo de soldados, era una guerra personal entre especies. Malditas brujas de seis ojos, juro que les arrancaré sus patas y pedipalpos a todas. Gruñí y apunté en dirección de la miserable. Tendré que tener paciencia, ellas gozan de agudos sentidos y cualquier movimiento precipitado la alertaría antes de tiempo. Cuando esta volvió a asomarse, quise apretar el gatillo de una vez pero noté algo inusual en su arma, un tubo alargado en el cañón, apuntándome. ¿Acaso eso es…?

 _¡Suka blyat pizda!_

Me esfumé del escondite como pude y me cubrí la cabeza cuando escuché la explosión. La hija de perra tenía un lanzagranadas. Maldita _Panzer-Grenadier_ , casi me fulmina por completo y los oídos me zumban. Algo de escombro me golpeó la espalda pero no me dañó. En todo caso, ahora ya no puedo valerme de mi cobertura cuando ella posee tal accesorio. Tengo que neutralizarla cuanto antes.

El primer paso será buscar un lugar elevado y estar a su altura. Desgraciadamente, los constantes bombardeos de la artillería han reducido la ciudad a rocas y hoyos, con apenas suficientes edificios con la elevación necesaria. Lo peor, esta área es una ratonera. Necesito llevarla hacía otra zona, quizás un complejo industrial, pero no hay ninguno en las cercanías. Ella estaba muy bien colocada en su fuerte y yo no cuento ni con una miserable granada de humo. Estaba en un aprieto.

Mi única ventaja es que puedo estar segura que la alemana no tiene una mira telescópica, por lo tanto, su precisión no será tan efectiva y su arma debe recargarse con clips. Opté por asaltarla directamente. El fusil de cerrojo no es el indicado para tal hazaña, pero confío en mi puntería. Además, le sería difícil intercambiar entre disparar y usar el lanzagranadas, especialmente en el espacio tan cerrado donde se encuentra.

Esperando tener suerte, corrí en zigzag de pared a pared. Mi errático movimiento no le hará probar suerte con sus explosivos y dificultará en medida su tino. Trataba de no cerrar los ojos en reacción cuando escuchaba sus disparos, muchas balas peligrosamente pasando cerca de mí. Este es un plan absolutamente suicida, pero mi precaria situación me ha obligado. Antes de resguardarme tras un cañón anti-tanque, un furtivo proyectil alcanzó uno de mis espolones, el derecho. Grité al sentir el objeto atravesar la quitina de mi extremidad. Opté por seguir corriendo.

Mi verde brazo se ha tornado rojo.

Ardía y había dejado un gran hueco, pero si me detenía, una granada me dejaría uno mayor. Soportando el extremo dolor, proseguí acercándome hasta donde la infeliz araña se instalaba. Tomé un pedazo de vendaje, el único con el que contaba, y cubrí mi brazo de insecto herido. Al menos no me dio en alguno de los inferiores o no podría usar mi rifle. De todas formas, la fase inicial estaba completada: Ahora me encuentro debajo de la plataforma de la germana. Solo requiero de expulsarla de tan cómodo nido.

Era una destruida estructura metálica con escaleras circulares que llevaban a la cima. No podré subir las escaleras sin exponerme y aunque poseo una granada RGD-33, no alcanzaría a darle. La solución entonces vino de un oxidado soporte en la base. No seré una ingeniera, pero deberé demoler el escondite como pueda. Vigilando que la bruja no me intentara aniquilar con otro explosivo, retiré la venda de mi lastimado espolón y la usé para amarrar mi granada en el débil soporte. Ya listo, activé el mecanismo del percutor y me alejé para cubrirme. Ignoro completamente si solo una será suficiente para destruir la pieza metálica o si tendrá efecto alguno en la estabilidad de la estructura. Al menos le daré un buen susto, espero.

¡Boom! La onda expansiva me sacudió entera y el campaneo en mis oídos aumentó. Rápidamente, confirmé si el plan había tenido éxito. Lo hizo, parcialmente. No logré derribar el lugar, pero obligué a mi hostigadora a abandonarlo. No tuve tiempo de apuntarle mientras saltaba hacia el piso más cercano, pero pude observarla con mayor detalle. Por su reducido tamaño, ese azul colorido de su abdomen y la manera que usaba su tela para amortiguar su caída, deduje que se trataba de esas "Saltarinas". Rápidas y molestas, como toda plaga.

Una plaga que yo erradicaré.

Priorizando mi objetivo en movimiento, inicié la persecución. Los papeles se intercambiarán, ahora ella será la presa. No podré escalar edificios ni saltar en los techos, pero no le daré oportunidad de esconderse. Ella se dio la vuelta para intentar deshacerse de mí y apunto a mi persona, pero yo me adelanté y disparé primero. No le di, porque el fin era mantenerla presionada y sin descanso. El camino se le acabó y tuvo que resignarse a bajar hasta mi nivel. Ahora estábamos iguales y el resultado se decidiría por nuestra destreza en las armas.

Terminamos en un almacén. El techo lleno de agujeros permitía a la luz entrar, formando iluminados espacios entre las penumbras. La nieve se había acumulado dentro, revelando las pisadas de mi adversaria. Desgraciadamente, estas desaparecían en las paredes gracias a su habilidad de escalarlas. La relativa oscuridad no me será ventaja; Ambas podemos detectar nuestro rastro en condiciones tan lóbregas. Ella debía hallarse en la parte superior y yo sigo en el suelo. Aún con el tinnitus en mi oído, distinguí el sonido de algo activándose

 _Chyort_ , no de nuevo.

La visión se me tornó blanca y el cuerpo se me estremeció al experimentar otra explosión. Había fuego, tierra y restos de metal en el aire y me cubrí todo lo que pude. La arachne no sabe donde estoy, pero la metralla de sus granadas me hallará si no me muevo. Estaba frustrada, esta alimaña era una auténtica pesadilla condensada en tan pequeño envase. Una inesperada detonación volvió a producirse. Esta vez, la cercanía arrojó suficiente material para que una parte de metal se incrustara a un costado del cuerpo. Grité dolorosamente por segunda ocasión.

Primero mi extremidad mantoidea, ahora las costillas. La suerte se me acaba entre más se alarga el duelo. Como pude, logré arrastrarme hasta un montón de cajas. El ardor era tan intenso que ni siquiera podía sostener mi arma correctamente. No tenía opción, debo infligirme más dolor si deseo detenerlo.

Me removí el abrigo del uniforme y me desabotoné la camisa de este apresurada. Hallando el lugar de mi herida, mordí mi ropa y sin demora, inserté mi afilado espolón a manera de cuchillo para deshacerme de la metralla intrusa. Apreté los dientes mientras me cortaba a mí misma. Era lacerante, pero necesario. Con el objeto invasor repelido, alisté mi rifle de inmediato. Solo había silencio, ignorando el viento y los disparos en la lejanía. Me hiperventilé al recordar que había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo y la arachne podía estar en cualquier lado. Entonces, la sensación de frío metal detrás de mi cabeza me inmovilizó por completo.

Me atrapó.

Eso sería todo, mi historia finalizaba en ese instante. A pesar de mi profesionalismo, la alemana jugó correctamente sus cartas y me capturó en su red. Lo merezco. Dejé que mi odio hacia su especie me controlara y omitiera demasiadas precauciones. Ella no cometió errores, yo lo hice. Fue su aguda inteligencia lo que la colocó en la pirámide de la superioridad táctica y le permitió derrotar a esta descuidada idiota. Rusia contra Alemania, comunismo contra fascismo, empusa contra arachne; El conflicto de nunca acabar. Cerré mi único ojo, aceptando mi destino.

Oleg, pronto estaremos juntos.

Antes que la germana me enviara al más allá con un boleto metálico de 7.92 milímetros en la cabeza, los rugidos del infierno mismo resonaron en el aire y se acrecentaban a cada segundo. Un sonido tan monstruoso y aterrador que a cualquiera le causaría pesadillas por el resto de su existencia. Yo lo he escuchado infinidad de veces, pero generalmente del lado seguro, donde sé que su ominosa carga de dolor no podrá alcanzarme. Era difícil creer que un simple camión y una rampa metálica pudieran desencadenar tan espantosos mensajeros de la destrucción.

Misiles _katyusha_.

La alemana sabía muy bien lo que ese atronador silbido significaba. Olvidando que yo me encontraba a su merced, pronto huyó del almacén a buscar refugio en un lugar menos expuesto. Yo no me quedé atrás y tomando mi indumentaria, salí despavorida de ahí. Tuve medio segundo para cubrirme antes que el primer proyectil descargara su furia sobre el edificio. No es la primera vez que vivo ataques de artillería, pero nunca se compararon con el poder excesivo de los misiles. Solo fue necesario uno para que todo ambiente resplandeciera con un cegador brillo y el sitio fuera borrado del mapa.

Incrustada en el hoyo más profundo que pudiera encontrar, tapé mis oídos para inútilmente bloquear el ensordecedor concierto de muerte que los 'órganos de Stalin' interpretaban. El suelo retumbaba y la artillería continuaba lloviendo sin detenerse. El cielo se hallaba poblado de humo, fuego y escombros. Incluso estando a tan alejada distancia, el calor era absolutamente insoportable. Cualquiera atrapado en la cataclísmica tormenta sería desintegrado. Parecía algo imposible, pero solo la guerra es capaz de liberar un verdadero infierno en medio del más frío y despiadado invierno ruso.

Luego de un sólido minuto que parecieron siglos, el salvaje bombardeo cesó. Milagrosamente, yo seguía con vida. Estando segura que el peligro había terminado y no habría un segundo ataque, me levanté de mi escondite. Me era imposible escuchar algo más que el zumbido en mi cabeza. Cubría mi nariz para no asfixiarme con el humo y la ropa se volvía incómoda por el calor que imperaba. Al llegar a un lugar más claro, pude observar detenidamente el resultado de tan atroz descarga devastadora.

El horror.

Como si la cruel guadaña de la muerte misma hubiera barrido la ciudad, una abrumadora línea formada de tierra quemada se extendía hasta el horizonte. Todo lo que se encontraba dentro de ella; Edificios, árboles, vehículos o personas, habían sido reducidos a cenizas. La artillería nos había dado con todo esta vez. Los huecos de impacto eran tan profundos que podrían albergar un segundo río Volga en ellos. Caos absoluto, destrucción brutal y muerte segura; Los _katyusha_ son la perfecta descripción lacónica de la guerra.

Un par de débiles gemidos quejosos me hicieron voltear. La arachne todavía estaba allí. Con rifle en mano, ajusté el cerrojo y me dirigí en busca de mi adversaria sobreviviente. No había lugar donde esconderse esta vez, los misiles aplanaron el lugar completamente. El humo y el polvo entorpecían mi visión y me guié por los sonidos que mi enemiga profería. Finalmente, la encontré.

O lo que quedaba de ella.

La suerte no le sonrió a la arachne. Lo primero que hallé fueron dos de sus piernas. El resto debió esfumarse de la existencia. Junto los restos de quitina chamuscada y sangre, la dueña de estas permanecía clavada al suelo. Bueno, no pegada a este, pero sin extremidad alguna para moverla, sus intentos para desplazarse serían infructuosos. Su exoesqueleto filtraba un líquido blanquecino y sangre, su castaño cabello había sido alcanzado por las llamas al igual que la mitad de su rostro. Las quemaduras de tercer grado decoraban su cuerpo como un abominable _collage_ de dolor puro.

Volteó a verme con sus tres negros ojos restantes, empapados de lágrimas pero no por tristeza. Temblaba, pero no por mi presencia. Ella sabía que estaba muerta de cualquier manera. Su arma yacía a su lado; Tan cerca y tan lejos, como si la tentara a una última hazaña heroica. Incluso en su deplorable estado, a esta distancia podría matarme fácilmente.

Pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de poner a prueba su inexistente suerte, metió su mano en lo que restaba de su grisáceo uniforme. Hurgó un poco y sacó una pequeña caja metálica. La alemana abrió su contenido, revelando unos cuantos cigarrillos en perfectas condiciones. Con delicadeza, tomó uno y volvió a guardar el resto. Puso el rollo de tabaco en su boca y revisó el resto de su calcinado cuerpo. A pesar de recorrer su figura exhaustivamente, no logró hacerse con un encendedor. Ella suspiró y miró al cielo.

Quizás fuera cruel para la arachne, quien supo como evadirme y acorralarme perfectamente, terminar en tan nefasta condición. Ella había calculado correctamente la situación y obtuvo ventaja de su perspicacia situacional. Yo debería ser quien estuviera yaciendo inmóvil en el piso, con un hoyo detrás de mi cráneo y a los pies de mi captora. Sería ella quien regresaría a su base con una impresionante historia para contar. Pero al igual que todo en la vida, la guerra es injusta. Ella no sobreviviría, yo sí.

Apiadándome de su infortunio, recogí un pedazo de madera con una pequeña llama en la punta. Se la ofrecí a la araña derrotada, quien me miró algo incrédula por un par de segundos antes de aceptar. Encendí el cigarrillo y ella tomó una bocanada. Exhaló el humo, habiendo degustado el refinado sabor de su tabaco alemán. Me observó de nuevo; Ojos negros y quitina azul encontrándose con mis verdes facciones. Incluso compartíamos el mismo largo peinado, ella de color castaño, yo pelirroja. Ella de 130 centímetros de altura, yo de 176. Ella alemana, yo ucraniana. Y ambas soldados. Tomando otra bocanada y exhalando más humo, la germana arrojó a un lado el tabaco enrollado. Yo sostenía su fusil en mis manos.

Sonrió.

– Hilde. – Dijo ella.

– Inga. – Respondí.

Apreté el gatillo y coloqué una bala en medio de su frente, haciendo resonar un solitario eco. Su cuerpo no cayó al suelo, sino que se mantuvo ahí, aún erguido en perfecto balance. Su rostro ensangrentado aún mostraba esa débil sonrisa en los labios, habiendo aceptado lo absurdo de todo. Jalé el cerrojo y expulsé el casquillo vacío, aún humeante. Mi trabajo estaba hecho.

Suspiré. Colocando el arma bajo mi brazo izquierdo, me encaminé a mi base. Iba a anochecer pronto. Han pasado tres días desde que puse alimento en mi estómago y que no me aseo. Espero aún pueda alcanzar comida caliente y darme una merecida ducha, sin contar el rejuvenecedor descanso. En verdad los necesito.

Le di una última mirada a mi nuevo trofeo; Karabiner 98 _kurz_. El mismo fusil con el que di muerte a mi primer alemán y el mismo que le quitó la vida a Oleg. Y ahora una arachne se sumaba a la lista de víctimas. Si no me equivoco, aún es cuatro de diciembre, mi cumpleaños. Miré al cielo, agradeciendo que aún continuara viviendo. Hoy era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía permitirme un poco de esperanza. Cuando puedo creer que la paz todavía es posible. Cuando puedo sonreír aún sabiendo que mi alma ha muerto desde hace mucho.

Hoy es un día especial.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola, soy Tarmo Flake!

Este es quizás la historia que más rápidamente he creado de la nada. Se me vino a la cabeza el reto de concebir un _one-shot_ donde las protagonistas tuvieran solo una línea de diálogo hablado, sin contar narración o pensamientos. No deseaba relatar triunfos gloriosos o acción hollywoodense, solo retratar la inequidad de la guerra y el aspecto casi nihilista del sacrificio durante tales conflictos.

Opté por el Frente Oriental durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial porque es un tema con el que estoy familiarizado y concluí que sería más sencillo escribir sobre ello. Además, es excusa perfecta para satisfacer mi fetiche por tal acontecimiento y las mujeres soldado. Y si una de ellas es una Arachne, mucho mejor.

Pero en fin, espero les haya gustado. No es lo mejor que he hecho pero necesitaba sacarme la idea de la cabeza o las voces dentro de esta no dejarían de molestarme. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo salir a incendiar cosas vestido como un Panzerjäger. _Alles brennt_ …

 _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


End file.
